Collide
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Multi-Crossover! LOOK INSIDE FOR SUMMARY AND PAIRINGS!


"Collide"

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

Summary:

Different worlds, different people. Spread out across the globe, an undercover family with lines deeply divided within, and what a piece of work their family is, but family is family and so when something happens… They all emerge.. What with assassins, CIA, terrorists, investigative reporters, special ops, soldiers and more… Sounds like this family needs help: heroes, vampires, rich guys… So, just how will this family collide?

Torchwood/Roswell/Smallville/Alias/Step Up 2/Life with Derek/Twilight/Wildfire/Blade the Series/Gilmore Girls Crossover

Gwen/Owen, Chloe/Oliver, Celeste/Michael, Andie/Chase, Bella/Edward, Liz/Tristan, Julian/Rivka, Peyton/Lex, Krysta/Marcus, Kris/Junior.

* * *

Li/Liz Parker and Michael Guerin belongs to Roswell and its creators.

Kat/Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor belong to Smallville and its creators.

Maria Furrillo belongs to me.

Isabelle West belongs to me.

Rivka Saire Wolf (26) belongs to me.

Celeste Amelia Shadow (17) belongs to me.

Peyton belongs to me, but the name was partially borrowed from Gilmore Girls.

Tristan Dugrey belongs to Gilmore Girls and its creators.

Wendy/Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper belong to Torchwood and its creators.

Sark and Sydney Bristow both belong to Alias and its creators.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen belong to Twilight and thus Stephanie Meyer.

Andie West and Chase Collins belong to Step Up 2 The Streets and its creators.

Casey McDonald belongs to Life With Derek and its creators.

Zack Starr, Krysta Starr and Marcus Van Sciver belong to Blade the Series and its creators.

Kris Furillo and Junior Davis belong to Wildfire and its creators.

* * *

First Name "Nickname" Real Last Name Fake Name (Age) Father's Name and Mother's Name. (Their specialty/training/job)

Cassandra "Casey" Bristow Casey McDonald (16) Jack Bristow and Isabelle West (Thief. High school student)

Alexandria "Andria" West Andie West (17) Jack Bristow and Isabelle West (Communications. Spy training. Maryland School of Arts student)

Yelizaveta "Li" Derevko Liz Parker (18) Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko (Assassin. Harvard University student)

Isabella "Bella" Bristow Bella Swan (19) Jack Bristow and Isabelle West (Explosives)

Kristine "Kris" Kris Furillo (22) Andrian Lazarey and Maria Furillo (Jockey. Explosives)

Katerina "Kat" Derevko Chloe Sullivan (23) Alexander Khasinau and Irina Derevko (Reporter. Spy. Stanford University student)

Lorelai Peyton Leigh Lazarey Peyton Lee (27) Andrian Lazarey and Annabelle Lazarey (Thief. Columbia Law School student.)

Gwendolyn "Wendy" Lazarey Gwen Cooper (27) Andrian Lazarey and Irina Derevko (Explosives. Torchwood.)

Zachary Elias Lazarey Zack Starr (28) Andrian Lazarey and Blair Thompson (Thief) DECEASED

Krysta Alexis Lazarey Krysta Starr (28) Andrian Lazarey and Blair Thompson (Soldier)

"Sark" Julian Lazarey Sark (29) Andrian Lazarey and Annabelle Lazarey (Assassin)

Sydney Bristow (32) Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko (Spy)

* * *

Sydney and Julian

"My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy." _Romeo and Juliet_

Sydney was walking down a busy LA street, on her way to a nice coffee shop that had the best Biscottis she had ever tasted. Her eyebrows furrowed in momentary sadness as she thought of her old roommate Francie. Okay, so maybe the coffee shop had the second best Biscottis she'd ever had.

As Sydney walked into the shop, she was instantly greeted by her on again/off again (for a multitude of reasons) boyfriend, Michael Vaughn. She smiled as she slid her sunglasses off her face and sat down facing away from the bright sunny window. She looked outside briefly and thought about the heat and sun. It was bad this year, even for California.

Michael smiled as he saw her preoccupation with the outdoor weather. He cleared his throat softly to regain her attention.

Sydney looked away from the window in time to see the waitress come up to the table.

"Coffee. Black, please. And a Biscotti," She ordered swiftly.

"Just a coffee, please," Vaughn ordered, taking her hand in his and using his thumb to rub her knuckles. Sydney smiled stiffly. They were currently broken up, but if this was a sign, then it was most certainly telling of what the reason Michael had called her here for. Sydney withdrew her hand awkwardly as the waitress quickly left the couple alone.

"Sydney. I know that a lot has been going on, but I've been thinking… about us and where we stand," Michael attempted to smile invitingly.

"Yes, me too," Sydney smiled, "I think you were right. A romantic relationship between the two of us has proven again and again that it just simply won't work. The friendship between us has proven to be so much better, don't you think?"

Vaughn's smile slipped as his eyes dimmed, but just as quickly, his smile widened in a very fake manner, "Yes, yes. I agree. Absolutely. Our friendship means everything to me."

* * *

"Friends? Friends!? You just want to be friends, you asshole!? I'll give you friends, jerk!" a woman screamed loudly as she threw an expensive vase at a man as he ducked out the door of the hotel room.

"Well, what did you expect, luv? You're married and I was bored," Julian smirked as he watched the anonymous woman's eyes widen in anger, "To be honest, I don't even remember your name."

Julian took a quick step forward as a chair crashed into the wall where he had just been standing. He smirked wider as he slid expensive sunglasses onto his face and ignored the screeching woman in the room behind him. He even went so far as to smile at the worried and curious neighbors that were drawn to the screams, "One night stand," Julian explained, smiling charmingly.

Sark didn't lose his grin as he walked down the steps to the underground garage and slid into his dark navy blue Lamborghini. Tires squealed as he slid his car in reverse and then drove out of the lot.

"I think Los Angeles just made one of my top cities. I understand why Sydney stays here…" Julian thought to himself.

* * *

"Maybe I should move," Sydney thought aloud as she lay on her couch, her arm splayed over her forehead, "Or take a vacation. I think I just need to get out of the city. I've traveled to so many cities, but it was all for work… I think I need to actually take a vacation. Sightsee, maybe."

Sydney sat up suddenly, "I am such a weirdo. I'm considering leaving the city just so Vaughn has time to find a girlfriend. Ergh, this might be going too far just to get rid of an ex-boyfriend."

Sydney grabbed her sunglasses and her purse as she walked out the door, "No more plans. Shopping will help my mood… hopefully."

* * *

Julian drove down a busy street, scowling at a badly timed red light. Julian bent down low to fetch his iPod to hook into the car as he waited.

* * *

Sydney walked along the crosswalk. She turned her head to admire a shiny blue Lamborghini before passing it by and heading down the street.

* * *

Julian looked up as he plugged his player in and caught sight of the back of a beautiful brunette. Julian smiled before he caught sight of the green light and drove on.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! I just love it when two people meet without meeting! Review please!


End file.
